


'Cause I'm Not Thinking Straight

by Liliace



Series: Spiderpool & Deadman [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Identity Reveal, Internal Conflict, M/M, POV Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliace/pseuds/Liliace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was finally going to kiss Wade. (Right after he told Wade his real name.)</p><p>-</p><p>A second part to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7398967">this</a> fic of mine, but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'm Not Thinking Straight

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from 'Love Me Like You Do' once again. Also, 'not thinking _straight_ ' indeed Petey. (haha I'm hilarious shhh)

Should he, or should he not? That was the question.

Peter munched on his taco, observing Deadpool from the corner of his eye. Said mercenary was in the middle of explaining why the original Star Trek was better than Next Generation, and somehow he managed to wave his hands, speak, and eat at the same time.

Naturally, since they were eating, Deadpool's mask was pulled up to his nose like Peter's. That wasn't anything Peter hadn't seen before, as they had been hanging out and sharing meals even before they started dating, but now Peter's eyes were glued to that piece of skin he could see.

It wasn't horrifying. Sure, it was disfigured and looked kinda gross, especially on bad days – but it wasn't _horrifying_. Peter could easily imagine holding onto Wade's face as he kissed him.

And thereupon Peter returned to the original problem. He kind of wanted to kiss Deadpool.

They'd been on four dates so far, and Peter had enjoyed himself immensely. Going out with Deadpool wasn't so different from hanging out with Deadpool, which Peter had already known he liked. The only addition was more serious flirting and more openness, both of which Peter wasn't opposed to – on the contrary, in fact.

Deadpool had flirted with him ever since Peter could remember. Those had been mostly jokes, however. Now they were… Well, still kind of jokes, but also more honest. And Peter flirted freely back.

In the beginning Peter had been slightly worried that Deadpool would take his agreement to go out with him as consent to groping and kissing and basically anything couples usually did. Deadpool had been nothing short of a gentleman, however, and appeared to be waiting Peter's cue on everything.

This suited Peter just fine because he wasn't sure what he was doing. Sure, dating Deadpool was fun and shit, but did he want to make it into a serious thing? Did he want to kiss Wade, hold hands with him, call him his boyfriend?

He kind of did. Well, he definitely did. But he was also aware that Deadpool was a mercenary, and highly unstable at that.

That didn't bother Peter because Wade killed people. They _all_ killed people, no matter how much they liked to pretend otherwise. And Deadpool was trying to do better; he _was_ doing better. Peter didn't think Wade had killed anyone except that one rapist in two months – and in all fairness, said disgusting scumbag had been holding his victim-to-be as a hostage.

Peter hated killing, but he could understand why Deadpool did what he did.

No, his problem with Deadpool's profession didn't stem from a moral high ground; it came from the fact that Deadpool wasn't the most trustable person, especially when you added his unstable mental condition to the equation.

And Peter didn't want to do anything serious or even hint at things possibly getting serious in the future before he told Deadpool his name.

Everyone would probably tell Peter that that was a horrible idea and that he should protect his secret identity. Hell, Peter hadn't even told other superheroes his name because he wanted to protect his aunt and friends from the secret life he led.

And now he was considering telling Deadpool? That was obviously a horrible idea, since even if Deadpool didn't intentionally sell Peter out, his occasional memory losses and dissonance problems with reality certainly made it possible for him to accidentally do so.

But the thing was, Peter _wanted_ to tell Deadpool. He knew that Deadpool's real name was Wade Wilson and bits and pieces of Wade's past, while Deadpool knew nothing about him. Well, except that he got bit by a radioactive spider and his preferences in food and series and so on. Those things mattered, yeah, but Peter wanted Wade to know who he was.

He didn't want to date someone who couldn't even call him by his real name.

Peter glanced at Deadpool again. He appeared to have switched subjects, but Peter couldn't really tell what he was talking about now. Damn. It was rude to ignore other people, even if said other people talked as much as Deadpool did. And anyway, normally Peter liked listening to Wade and offering his own opinions on things.

"Sorry," Peter interrupted when it became obvious that he couldn't grasp this thread of conversation. "Drifted off for a bit there."

Deadpool paused in his storytelling. "Oh. It's fine, baby boy, couldn't expect you to keep up with me all the time."

"I'm more than capable of keeping up with you any day," Peter said, adding some innuendo into his voice.

He watched as Deadpool swallowed. Sometimes Peter felt like no matter how much Deadpool flirted with other people, he wasn't used to other people flirting back.

"I'm sure you are," Deadpool said then, grinning slightly madly.

Should he, or should he not? This was the perfect opening.

"Anyway, the –"

"Wade, I –"

They spoke at the same time and stopped as soon as they realized that. Peter fidgeted with his hands. Should he?

"You go first, baby boy," Deadpool said cheerily, stuffing the last of the tacos into his mouth.

Peter swallowed. This was it.

He reached up to the bottom of the mask, seeing how Deadpool tilted his head in confusion. He probably thought that Peter was going to pull it back down. Well, not this time.

Taking a deep breath, Peter grabbed the edge and in one swift motion, he pulled the mask completely off. He ran his hands through his hair to make it look more like an intentional mess and less like he had been wearing a hat all night.

When that was done, Peter realized that his eyes were closed. He blinked them open and looked at Wade for his reaction.

Deadpool's mouth was literally hanging open, and Peter almost felt like he could hear the gears in Wade's head as it tried to comprehend what was happening. Or, more likely, Deadpool was talking with his voices about whether or not this was real.

"Hi," Peter said, smiling slightly awkwardly. "I'm Peter Parker."

He waited patiently as Wade stared at him in silence. Finally, Wade snapped his mouth shut.

"Nice to meet you, Peter Parker," he said, and Peter had a moment to think that that was easy before Wade started rambling. "This isn't a hallucination, is it? Or a dream? It doesn't feel like a dream, at least, but hallucinations are more difficult to tell. Is this a prank? Do you have one of those weird tech mask things that let you look like anyone? If this is a prank, it's not very funny, and –"

"Wade," Peter interrupted. "It's not a prank, and this is real."

Deadpool swallowed again. Peter started to wonder if he should have waited longer before telling Deadpool his secret identity.

"I –"

For once, Wade appeared to not know what to say. That was bad, because Peter had no idea what to say either, and this whole situation had the potential to become so very awkward.

"I just wanted to tell you, you know, before we get any more serious, because I knew yours and, uh," Peter tried to desperately fumble for words, his mouth twisting slightly as he realized how moronic he was acting.

"Spidey," Wade said, voice hard. "You didn't have to tell me just because you knew my secret identity – it's not exactly secret nowadays."

Peter shook his head. Damn, he should have known he would mess this up somehow.

"No, I – I did want to tell you," he explained. "I don't want to date someone who can't call me by my real name, never mind someone I didn't even trust with something this important – and I _do_ trust you, and I wanted to tell you. I didn't do it because I felt like I had to."

"Yeah, he did say trust," Wade mumbled to himself before turning his focus back to Peter. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, baby boy?"

"No," Peter said wryly. "I have no idea what I'm doing – swinging around, trying to save the city when I can't even handle my own college debts? I have zero idea. But you, this? This is something I want, and I _am_ sure of that."

Wade looked at him for a long while in silence, though Peter was pretty sure that he was having a conversation with the voices. Also, Peter rather wanted to see Wade's eyes so he could have some semblance of an idea about what Wade was thinking.

"Can you take the mask off?" Peter blurted out.

Wade gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I'm not hiding some gorgeous face under here like you were, baby boy."

Peter felt a surge of happiness as Wade called him gorgeous. He wasn't the most handsome person around, more like pretty much average, so he didn't get compliments like that too often.

"Wade," Peter said then. "I know your skin is bad everywhere, you told me remember? But – I would like to see your eyes."

Wade appeared to toy with the idea, his mouth making odd shapes as he thought.

"I – I'm sorry, but I – maybe some other time, when it's better? Not good, it's never really good, but sometimes it's better and there aren't so many open sores so – not now?" Wade eventually said.

Peter hated how Wade was so apologetic for denying something from him.

"It's alright," Peter said gently. "If you're not comfortable with that, you don't have to ever do it – I would like to see you without it, never doubt that, but if you don't – just, you don't have to do it just for me. In fact, you don't have to do anything just for me, okay? Relationships are about mutual agreements and shit, so don't feel like you have to do everything just because I want it."

Wade nodded slowly, his mouth still twisted down. Clearly Peter needed to remind Wade that his opinion mattered more often; he had always known that the relationship would be balanced 'in his favor' because Wade had very little self-worth, but Peter had also decided to fix that balance.

"Can I kiss you?" Peter asked after it became obvious that Wade wasn't going to say anything.

Again, Wade froze for a moment, but then the biggest smile Peter had ever seen blossomed on his face.

"Yes, Petey, you can kiss me anytime you want," he said cheerily and leaned towards Peter, making kissy sounds and pursing his lips.

Peter laughed as he leaned forwards as well, lifting his hand to cradle Wade's head so they wouldn't bump noses or anything embarrassing.

The kiss was short and sweet. Peter felt the texture of Wade's skin against his own face, but he couldn't focus on that too much when he was kissing Wade.

When they pulled apart, Peter was grinning from ear to ear as well.

Best decision ever.


End file.
